Déjà Vu
by Psicggg
Summary: Post-episodio de MONDAY. ¿Recuerdos de Scully que confunde con sueños?


Sangre, brotando de su pecho. Sangre, caliente, espesa; impregna su mano derecha. Sangre que la satura con su olor, pero también percibe otro aroma: Pólvora. Siente como el cuerpo que sostiene, pierde fuerza en cada intento de respiración. La tibieza de su piel va dando paso a un frío, que pareciera va inundándola a ella también. Sus ojos siempre despiertos y vivos, van perdiendo brillo. El avellana de su iris va opacándose poco a poco. Su mente se aferra a una frase como mantra "¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!" una y otra vez. Una figura, delante de ella, empuña el arma todavía humeante por donde salió la bala que perforó su pecho. No solo le resulta familiar, recuerda al sujeto perfectamente; pero así no fue como pasaron los eventos... ¡ASÍ NO FUE COMO OCURRIÓ! Sin embargo, él toma el detonador... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Envuelta en la oscuridad de su propia recámara, su grito de terror la sigue desde el sueño y continúa después de que despierta. Un trueno que todavía brama, hace vibrar los cristales de su ventana. Queda confundida por un momento. Se da cuenta por fin que no es una explosión; tan solo es el remanente de una tormenta eléctrica que se aleja. ¿Qué está pasando? Se pregunta desesperadamente. Esta es la cuarta noche consecutiva con este sueño que la agobia. Sin embargo lo que se presenta en esas terribles imágenes no sucedió de esa manera. Pero han estado acosándola cada vez, muy intensamente; por lo que hay momentos donde casi asume que así fue como pasaron las cosas. La línea que divide sus recuerdos de experiencias reales, de los de sus sueños se vuelve confusa. El solo pensar que su compañero está herido de muerte le hiela la sangre, dejándole un sentimiento de vacio e impotencia. Lo que si sucedió en realidad, fue que detuvieron al asaltante del banco con el lamentable costo de la vida de su novia. Entonces, ¿por qué lo ve una y otra vez con una herida en el pecho, mientras está arrodillada tratando contener la hemorragia, mientras su vida se le va en cada pulsación? ¿Qué significa? Todo parece tan vívido y a la vez tan irreal.

El resplandor de un relámpago seguido por un trueno lejano, la inquieta todavía más. Es como si el sonido del trueno le recordara la explosión que nunca llegó, pero, de alguna manera siente que así sucedió. Su respiración se agita al pensar que todo pudo terminar en una violenta detonación entre fuego y escombros. Pero… ¡NO FUE ASÍ!

Se vuelve hacia la mesita de noche, prende su lámpara. Observa el reloj despertados con sus grandes letras rojas que señalan las dos con trece minutos, sin embargo ella busca el teléfono inalámbrico. Desde hace mucho tiempo, que ni siquiera recuerda cuando, la Agente Especial del FBI, Dana Scully, mantiene cerca el aparato de comunicación. Por si a él, su compañero, Fox Mulder, le habla en la madrugada como ha sido costumbre. Necesita saber si está bien en este momento. Busca la tecla de marcación rápida que corresponde al número de su domicilio. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella la detiene. Su parte racional le dice que está siendo ridícula... Él debe de estar bien; trabajaron toda la tarde del jueves, en la oficina. Tiene que ser así. El asalto del banco ocurrió el lunes. ¿Por qué se siente tan intranquila por su bienestar?

Comienza una batalla interna entre sus sentimientos y su racionalidad. Quiere llamarlo, su corazón así lo desea, pero su lógica protesta. ¿Cómo justificaría la llamada?... ¿Qué le diría?... ¿La consideraría exagerada? Ella no acostumbra a llamarlo, particularmente a altas horas de la noche. A menos que sea una verdadera emergencia o que así lo requiera la investigación de un caso. Cree que llamarlo sin una razón, que pueda enmascarar el saber cómo se encuentra, la haría parecer vulnerable ante sus ojos. Quedaría exhibido el gran miedo que siente cuando la integridad de él, su vida misma está en riesgo. Él no debe saber lo mucho que le angustia la idea de perderlo para siempre. Ya lo vivió una vez. Llegó a creer que estaba muerto, aunque en ese tiempo lo que sentía por él, era tan solo la punta de un iceberg, mientras el resto permanecía sumergido al no permitirse expresarlo totalmente. No desea por nada del mundo pasar por ese infierno de nuevo. Sin embargo cree que mostrar sus ansiedades, no sería lo correcto. No sería profesional. No estaría a la altura del compromiso que él siempre muestra, de la entrega total a sus convicciones e ideales, de los sacrificios que está dispuesto a hacer o los retos que debe afrontar con tal de encontrar la verdad.

De la nada le asalta una pequeña duda… ¿Estará en su departamento? ¿Estará en algún lugar buscando alguna pista para probar sus creencias? Dirige su vista a la mesa de noche para ver su reloj despertador. Apenas y dan las dos y cuarto. Tendría que estar en casa. Tiene que estarlo. Hasta alguien tan temerario como él, debe de buscar la seguridad que brinda el propio lecho. Una mueca irónica aparece en sus labios… Mulder no tiene una cama convencional, desde que comenzó a ir a su casa, se percató que suele usar su sofá para dormir. Lo que se supone es su habitación, más bien funge como una bodega con todo tipo de cosas. Cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando el lunes soltó como si nada, que tenía una cama y además de agua. La sola idea la inquieto un poco, más de lo que sería usual. Aunque tomando en cuenta sus aficiones; la asociación de los dos elementos, Mulder y una cama de agua, suena congruente.

Se permite internarse en el sinnúmero de recuerdos de todo este tiempo que llevan juntos, como compañeros y amigos. Las experiencias que implican convivir en los espacios personales; su casa, la de ella. Su mente se pierde en las vivencias, hasta que su mirada se posa en la mano que sostiene el teléfono, sobre su regazo. De repente regresan las sensaciones de horror, la visión de su marfileña piel cubierta con el carmesí de su fluido vital. Estos no son sueños usuales, donde sus imágenes se van difuminando hasta desaparecer de la conciencia. Quiere creer que todo esto es producto de sus peores temores. Por supuesto que hubo ocasiones en las que él fue herido y ella quedó manchada con su sangre. Incluso una vez se vio obligada a dispararle para salvarlo de un grave error que iba a cometer. Sus dos manos quedaron empapadas de su sangre para curarlo, fuertes sentimientos de culpa la azotaban mientras se las lavaba. Pero nunca tuvo una herida en el pecho. Necesita escucharlo, saber que se encuentra bien. Marca inmediatamente.

Al tercer tono de espera, se dice así misma que por raro que suene debe de estar profundamente dormido. Al quinto tono, duda de que se encuentre en casa… ¿Dónde estará? Al séptimo tono, se comienza a levantar de la cama, está decidida a salir de casa en su búsqueda. Pero, ¿y si está con alguien? Una mano fría envuelve su corazón, hasta que…

*click* –Mulder… –se le escucha adormilado, pero parece que se encuentra bien. Tan solo es un par de segundos pero a ella se le hace una eternidad responder.

–Mulder, soy yo.

–¿Scully?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué hora es?...

–Nada, nada. No te preocupes, yo llamaba para… ah… mmmm… este… –se maldice así misma por ceder a su impulso y no haber pensado una buena excusa para hablarle.

–Son casi las dos y veinte… ¿Scully, estás bien?

–Estoy bien, Mulder –su eterno refugio, donde según ella, se protege de verse vulnerable ante sus ojos. –Llamaba para saber si terminaste el formato de requerimientos de insumos para la oficina, del próximo trimestre –le dan ganas de patearse por ser pésima mentirosa.

–¿Scully?

–¿Si?

–¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

Se exaspera por la insistencia, no importa las veces que lo diga, pareciera que nunca le va a creer. Solo quería llamar para saber si estaba bien, pero su traspié coloca la situación a la inversa, y no soporta sus cuestionamientos cuando está tan cerca de profundizar en ella. La conoce tan bien que siempre sabe cuando hay algo más. –Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo deseaba saber si hiciste el reporte para entregárselo a Arlene mañana temprano…

–Scully…

–¿Qué? –responde con evidente enojo.

–Solicitud.

–¿Cómo?

–No es un reporte, es una solicitud. Te entregue el formato perfectamente elaborado por la tarde. Dijiste que se lo ibas a dejar en el escritorio a Arlene antes de ir a casa. Sinceramente no creo que me hayas llamado a esta hora por un simple formato. No es normal que lo hagas – atrapada en su mentira. Comienza a sentir mucha incomodidad, no solo se siente ridícula, ya está muy molesta consigo misma, por parecer una adolescente idiota.

–Seguro, bien, como sea –se dispone a colgar, ya la situación es lo suficientemente bochornosa para prolongarla con excusas tontas. Lo que quería saber ya lo consiguió.

–No creo que sean tan importantes los insumos, Scully. Y no pretendo descalificar si ese fue el motivo real de tu llamada. Pero ya que la hiciste, no me gustaría desaprovecharla. Muchas veces has sido un oído comprensivo para mí en noches como esta –su mano no puede apartar el aparato de su oreja. Aunque se refirió a él, cree captar la indirecta. Ofrecerle la oportunidad de que ahora sea ella la que busque el desahogo. Nada le costaría hacerlo, pero hay pasos que no se atreve a dar, pues desconoce a dónde podría llegar si se deja guiar por lo que dicta su corazón. Sin embargo, Mulder está dando pie a una apertura que casi no acostumbran y por algún motivo en este momento siente que no lo puede rechazar.

–No es nada Mulder, simplemente me desperté y aparentemente mis recuerdos estaban… estaban mezclados. Solo eso. De verdad. –un suspiro cansino sale de su pecho. No aprovecha la oportunidad de revelar lo que siente, pero tampoco quiere dejar de escucharlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso lo que quería en el fondo? Cuando llamó tenía miedo de perderlo. Ahora podía tenerlo en una plática.

–Supongo estabas soñando con papeleo o con trámites burocráticos.

–¿Por qué supones que soñaba? –a veces y solo a veces detesta que la conozca tan bien, solo que su gran intuición se ha equivocado en el tipo de sueño. Ha habido otro tipo sueños a lo largo de los años, por supuesto, dónde él es el protagonista en otro contexto más particular, y con el sótano como escenario. Pero los que ha tenido en los últimos días, esos la han estado agobiando y le desespera no entender su significado.

–¿Mulder?...

–Si…

–¿De verdad crees que los sueños son respuestas a preguntas que no sabemos cómo hacer?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo de cuando mencione eso.

–Si –Scully sonríe muy levemente con nostalgia.

–Los sueños sirven para organizar toda la información que procesamos durante el día, pero también proyectan aspectos relacionados con necesidades y emociones, son mensajes que lanza el subconsciente, por tal motivo a veces cuesta trabajo entenderlos en primera instancia, pues no tenemos idea de que hubiera una pregunta que tuviera que ser contestada –escucharlo del otro lado de la línea; haciendo una disertación. Nunca ha podido aburrirse con él. Incluso ahora que su voz suena algo cansada y casi rasposa, tal vez por la hora que es, pero en lugar de que tenga un efecto sedante, muy por el contrario es una sensación de alivio la que predomina, al saber que está bien y la hace estar más alerta a sus palabras. Pero se descuida y una pequeña idea surge espontáneamente, una idea que por derecho propio lleva años queriendo asomar su cabeza, para arraigarse en su mente consciente, con el único deseo ferviente, que las acciones que esta sugiere se lleven a cabo de manera urgente. Es una idea que tiene como antecedente el primer día que trabajaron juntos; un motel en Oregón, una noche lluviosa, un apagón; ella en bata sobre una cama, y él en el piso contándole su historia. La idea tiene una ligera variable… ¿qué tal si estuvieran compartiendo la misma cama y el relatándole lo que sea, pero mucho más cerca de su oído con esa misma voz rasposa? La idea es rechazada casi de inmediato, por ser algo prohibido. Porque representa un riesgo en la relación de amistad y compañerismo que tiene con Mulder y que por nada del mundo desea perder. Así que es removida quirúrgicamente y depositada en ese lugar de su mente, para que después sea utilizada sólo como combustible para ese tipo de sueños especiales, que es lo único que se puede permitir. Los segundos pasan haciéndose eternos en un silencio cómodo. – ¿Scully, estás ahí?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si solo pensaba en… lo que decías –trata de recuperarse rápidamente, está segura que si pudiera verse, tendría el gesto de una colegiala enamorada del profesor de ciencias. –Si no mal recuerdo, el Psicoanálisis menciona que no hay azar en nuestro comportamiento, ni en lo que se genera en nuestra mente… un determinismo psíquico, por lo que todo tiene una razón aún cuando no sepamos comprenderlo.

–La enigmática Doctora Scully, sorprendiéndome como siempre, citando a Freud –ella nota su tono alegre y ella misma tuerce sus comisuras ante su comentario. –Sin ser freudiano, en esencia es correcto. Es por eso que las imágenes de un sueño, aunque extrañas, surgen de lo que entendemos, o asociaciones de ideas, que no necesariamente, la parte consciente de nuestra mente realiza. O incluso de lo que deseamos, pero que terminan provocando una acción directa o indirecta, por ejemplo… un sueño húmedo –¿cómo pasó de la preocupación por él a una plática que implica sexo? Definitivamente no es el camino que quiere recorrer y menos en este momento. Desea entender los mensajes que vienen del interior de su mente de los últimos días y que tanta angustia le están causando.

–Me interesa más, las imágenes oníricas que se presentan y que son muy distintas a cómo ocurrieron los hechos –dice tajantemente para evadir el tema sexual. –Es decir, a partir de una experiencia dada, pero que en el sueño los eventos se presentan de manera distinta, pero que dejan la sensación de que así fue como debió suceder.

– ¿En tus sueños, no te asignan a los Expedientes X? –nota su culpa, un estado que casi es natural en él. Le desilusiona que asuma tan rápido algo que nunca ha deseado.

–No pongas palabras en mi boca –sentencia contundentemente para que entienda que nunca se ha arrepentido de sus decisiones.

–¿No te gustaría que tu subconsciente te llevara a lugares mucho más interesantes a los cuales pertenecer? ¿Dónde tal vez estarías más segura? –más culpa, pero ahora aderezada con sobreprotección. Le conmueve sus intenciones de cuidarla. Surge de un instinto fraterno, casi paternal, debido a su pérdida. Pero ella no quiere ser una segunda Samantha, no quiere ser su hermana. Es su compañera y sí, muy oculto dentro de ella desea a veces ser algo más.

–Mi subconsciente está muy seguro de dónde quiere y debe estar –al menos estar con él, de eso si está muy segura, pero no de los recientes sueños y su extraño significado. –Supongamos que lo del asalto del lunes no hubiese terminado así… ¿qué el asaltante hubiese activado el detonador? O tal vez…

–¿Y si de alguna manera, si ocurrió la explosión? –Interrumpe a Scully–; es más pudo haber ocurrido exactamente así. No solo una vez sino en varias ocasiones, tal vez cientos –El martes, Mulder dio una explicación de cómo tenía una vaga noción de lo que se iba a suscitar en el banco y como logró detener al asaltante. Aunque con una teoría por demás inverosímil, a la cual nadie tomó en serio, como es usual. Incluida ella que, a lo largo de siete años, ha podido ver algunas cosas increíbles o darse cuenta que en muchas ocasiones, las teorías de su compañero explican mucho mejor los eventos que investigan desde una perspectiva abierta a las posibilidades más remotas, alejado del convencionalismo de la ciencia.

–Mulder… la teoría que explicaste… ¿Cómo podría una persona despertarse siempre en el mismo día? ¿Seguro no estuviste viendo, el domingo, "Groundhog Day"? –Mulder exhala dejando libre una risa ligera, y ella sonríe. Le encanta escucharlo reír de verdad, sin ninguna carga de ironía o sarcasmo. Son muy pocas las ocasiones que tiene oportunidad de verlo o escucharlo así. Se han convertido en perlas que atesora en sus recuerdos.

–No sabemos si el guionista de la película se basó en una experiencia similar, propia o ajena. Es claro que el personaje de Bill Murray al final tuvo una transformación; dejo de ser un personaje egoísta y arrogante para convertirse en un hombre digno, a los ojos del personaje de Andie MacDowell. Al final pudo romper con el ciclo y pasar al siguiente día consiguiendo que ella se enamorara de él porque logró ser una persona auténtica y no solo una máscara de apariencias. Logro que lo amara cuando dejo de querer meterse en su cama, y en verdad se interesó por ella. Tal vez esa era su misión. Por lo que tuvo que vivir el mismo día una y otra vez y en ese proceso se convirtió en una mejor persona. Es posible que lo que paso el lunes no sea un caso aislado. Puede ser que a cualquiera le toque vivir varias veces un mismo día, para lograr algo que ni el mismo sabe debe de alcanzar. Se llama déjà vu a la sensación de haber experimentado previamente una situación, en apariencia nueva o que nunca se ha hecho. Qué tal si, esa sensación proviene de este fenómeno que es despertar una y otra vez en el mismo día. –Scully sabe que no hay punto de comparación entre él y el personaje de la película, pero no puede evitarlo. Mulder siempre ha sido auténtico, sin pretensiones ni máscaras, con convicciones firmes. Eso fue suficiente para que se ganara su respeto, su admiración y muchos más sentimientos que rondan escondidos por su mente. Por lo que plantea, Mulder, no considera que él deba vivir por algo así. Se pregunta si a ella le podría tocar una situación similar, aunque no imagina en este momento que deba lograr o cambiar.

–Mulder, eso fue solo una película. Lo del lunes pasado… hablamos de una persona desesperada que intento robar un banco, incluso con la idea de arrasar con todo si no lograba sus objetivos. Al final se le logró detener porque le disparó a su novia…

–El asaltante, Bernard, me disparó a mí, no a Pam. Ella vivió todos los días sabiendo la terrible tragedia con la que culminaban los actos de Bernard. Creo que ella entendió que lo que tenía que hacer era un acto de salvación.

–¿Dices que Pam debía salvarte? –todo fue tan rápido y confuso que pensó que lo perdería. De la nada Pam se atravesó a la bala que buscaba el pecho de Mulder. No podría pagarle con nada su sacrificio.

–Digo que Pam salvándome, salvó a toda la gente del banco y tal vez a Bernard, de cierta forma. Sí él asaltó el banco, fue para conseguir dinero creyendo que obtendría una vida mejor para él y Pam. Fue por su desesperación que decidió usar una bomba para respaldar que iba en serio su amenaza, pero no creo que sea una mala persona.

–Ahora está en prisión y sus actos le costaron la vida de la persona que amaba.

–Lamentablemente.

Entran en un silencio confortable. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a cortar la llamada. Ambos están muy despiertos reflexionando los sucesos del lunes. Scully se da cuenta que se siente mejor; que la ansiedad que la embargaba al despertar ha desaparecido. Fue desde que escuchó su voz, no necesariamente porque supiera que se encuentra bien. No es la primera vez que pasa, pero si la primera vez, que hace consciente ese hecho; sólo debe de escucharlo para que ella logre sentirse mejor. No quiere pensar en una adicción, pero si en una necesidad. Considera la parte negativa, por lo que debe trabajar en ello, pues el día que haga algo al respecto, sobre sentimientos, quiere que su decisión esté libre de dependencias. Piensa en sus sueños. Está muy consciente que entre sus peores temores está la idea de perderlo. En esta ocasión fue por la acción de un tercero, que Mulder salvó la vida, pero ¿y la próxima vez? Es posible que sus sueños sean una alarma sobre que no tenemos la vida regalada y en cualquier momento, con el trabajo de alto riesgo que tienen, podrían morir. No quiere aceptar la teoría de Mulder, que todas esas imágenes no son sueños, sino recuerdos trágicos que provienen de una versión alterna de la realidad; que en realidad paso todo eso, porque entonces esa vida, habría sido desperdiciada por permitir que los temores que surgen de la incertidumbre de una relación con él la dominen. Así que sean recuerdos o sueños, no puede perder más tiempo. Sabe que un día lo invitará para, que platiquen largo y calmadamente del asunto para establecer las bases de un crecimiento en su relación, pero hoy no será el día y no por teléfono.

–Uhnn… –sale un quejido del lado de Mulder.

–¿Estás bien, Mulder?

–Mucho tiempo durmiendo en una cama, parece que el cuerpo se acostumbra y aunque el sofá es cómodo, no es el medio correcto para dormir –sonríe, no es que le de placer su incomodidad, pero le da gusto que se dé cuenta que debe hacer lo correcto para su salud.

–¿Por qué una cama de agua Mulder?

–Créeme, todavía no entiendo cómo es que llegó a mi recámara. Pero debido a los inconvenientes no creo que vuelva a tener otra –una parte de ella, con mucha curiosidad sobre los hábitos de Mulder, lamenta la decisión. –Scully, ¿tienes planes importantes para este sábado? –se sorprende de la pregunta.

–Voy a revisar unos datos, para un nuevo artículo, sobre técnicas forenses, que quiero escribir.

–Supongo que es algo prioritario, pero ¿podría pedirte un favor? –tiene curiosidad, así que solo por saber pregunta.

–¿Qué es Mulder?

–¿Podrías acompañarme el sábado? Necesito comprar una cama nueva. Conozco tu casa, tus gustos y es muy agradable.

–¡Disculpa! –salir a comprar muebles, una cama para Mulder, son límites que no ha traspasado y su parte racional considera que no debe ir más allá.

–Sí, ¿me podrías ayudar a escoger una cama? –el silencio del otro lado de la línea, no desanima a Mulder. – ¿Podríamos ir a almorzar luego? Prometo que no habrá ningún tipo de búsqueda, más allá de muebles para una recámara –las cartas están sobre la mesa.

–Lo pensaré –Scully termina sus palabras con una sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que Mulder tras escucharlas.

–Es tarde. Skinner nos espera a primera hora en su oficina, creo que nos asignará un caso. Sería nuestro primer caso oficial, luego de regresar a los Expedientes.

–No puedo esperar para saber de qué se trata.

Después de varios segundos ella cuelga primero. Nunca se han despedido en una llamada. Hay costumbres que deben mantenerse, así como darse la oportunidad de iniciar nuevas actividades. Mulder es considerado al tomar en cuenta su opinión, para elegir una cama. Después de todo es algo que eventualmente piensa llegará a utilizar. Se recuesta y acomoda la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesta a abrir la puerta de su subconsciente, tan solo una gran muestra, a aquellos deseos que quieren salir y que ya no quiere reprimir más.

FIN

Gilberto González González

Minatitlán, Veracruz; a 4 de Julio de 2015


End file.
